Adieu
by T'Pau
Summary: OS de Bones
1. Chapter 1

**Adieu**

Ici Carole Prentiss, en duplex des jardins du centre de Washington. Comme chaque année, vous pouvez le constater derrière moi, la journée du renouveau est encore placée sous le soleil. Des milliers de poètes amateurs viennent déposer leurs vers sur les palissades que la municipalité a mis en place. Chacun ici vient offrir quelques mots pour fêter le printemps et la nouvelle saison. Les gens sont heureux, semblent apprécier la douceur de ce mois de mai après un hiver rigoureux. Ici à Washington, on veut oublier les tempêtes de neige et le froid glacial qui ont paralysés la capitale pendant plus d'un mois et demi. Les gens avancent en couple, main dans la main, ou entre amis soumettre à tous, la joie de retrouver la belle saison et ses tenues légères. Durant une semaine, les amateurs de poésie pourront venir lire ou enrichir ces murs sous chapiteaux dressé au Parc Lincoln. Comme je sais, Lionel, que vous êtes un esthète en la matière, je ne résiste pas à l'envie de vous lire quelques trésors en direct.

La journaliste parcourut, d'une vois chaude, quelques courtes strophes de deux ou trois auteurs inconnus sous l'œil braqué du caméraman qui la suivait jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur une feuille de papier parchemin dont les premiers mots attirèrent son attention. La jeune femme à la toilette sophistiquée resta plusieurs secondes sans rien dire puis tourna ses yeux brillants de larmes vers l'objectif, émue. La jeune blonde présenta à la caméra, la page qui montrait quelques traces de larmes, sans doute, laissé durant l'écriture.

- Bien que celui-ci n'entre pas dans cette liesse que tous semblent partager ici. Elle s'éclaircie la voix sous l'émotion. J'aimerais vous lire celui-ci. Il est anonyme mais poignant de douleur.

Adieu

A ce qui aurait pu être nous deux

Et à nos jours heureux.

Maintenant c'est moi qui souffre

A la douleur de ton absence

Et la froideur de ta présence

Il ne me reste que le souvenir

De tes yeux, de ton sourire

Je ne suis plus qu'une étrangère

Pour ton regard qui désespère

Je voudrais te serrer contre moi

Mais tu penses à Hannah

Tu m'as oubliée, effacée

Elle est l'objet de tes pensées

Tout cela est mon erreur

A cause d'elle, tu pleures

Je voudrais tout recommencer

Cette première fois, ne pas m'en aller

J'ai perdu tant de temps

Même celui des enfants

Mon cœur était dans l'ignorance

Aveugle de ta prévenance

Je te préférais plus ami qu'amant

Pour que tu restes éternellement

Je ne voulais plus souffrir

Juste prendre du plaisir

Je t'ai trop blessé, déchiré

Sans moi, tu as avancé

Ce soir ma tête sur le carreau

Je pleure mon chevalier, mon héros.

Juste amis comme tu l'as dit

J'ai accepté pour te garder dans ma vie

J' abandonne les plaisirs libertins

Mon corps ne veut plus que tes mains

Je laisse les baisers sans saveur

Pour l'ombre de tes lèvres douceur

J'obéis sachant qu'elle est ma punition

Pour avoir tant écouté ma raison

Mon cœur devient romantique

Trop tard, la vie est ironique

Maintenant c'est toi qui réfléchit

Pour en faiblesse, ne plus être prit

Voilà les premiers jours de mai

Et ses tapis de fleurs semées

La pluie pour qu'elles s'épanouissent

Mes larmes versées dans leurs calices

Adieu

A ce qui aurait pu être nous deux

Et à nos jours heureux.

Maintenant c'est moi qui souffre

J'aurai du nous donner cette chance

Maintenant je sais, je t'aime

Mais il est trop tard

Pour un jour, nous deux

Et aux jours heureux

Quelques secondes s'égrainèrent encore avant que le présentateur ne reprenne la parole.

- Eh bien Carole, merci d'avoir partagé avec nous ce bouleversant témoignage. Le journaliste sembla fixer l'écran comme pour le traverser d'un son regard pénétrant.

- Mademoiselle, madame, si vous m'écoutez en ce moment. Ne vous décourager pas. Soyez Patiente et gardez Espoir. Un jour viendra où je le souhaite de tout cœur, vous reviendrez, nous enchanter de mots de l'Amour retrouvé.

Un dernier mot Carole, en conclusion?

- Vous avez tout dit, Lionel. Patience et Espoir. Fit-elle en essuyant discrètement une larme qui glissait sur sa joue. A vous les studios.

- C'était votre journal de treize heures sur MBC, bon week end à tous.

Quelques part, dans un vieux quartier de Washington, un homme assis sur son canapé, restait immobile, les yeux brillants, la gorge nouée d'émotion devant son téléviseur. Le cœur bouleversé, ses lèvres ne formèrent qu'un Bones silencieux à l'appartement avant qu'il ne s'empare de son trousseau de clefs et ne se précipite dans sa voiture pour rejoindre l'autre bout de la ville. Le temps était venu. Elle était son amie. Elle avait été pendant des années tellement plus que ça. Il avait cru pouvoir continuer sa vie sans souffrir mais son cœur lui criait qu'il se trompait. Elle était là, elle attendait.

L'attendait lui, comme une rose qui attend être cueillie pour être aimer ou se faner sous le soleil d'été.


	2. Chapter 2

Sa porte restait close, son téléphone silencieux. Elle n'était sûrement pas là mais il pouvait entendre la sonnerie de son fixe et de son portable le narguer derrière la cloison. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine comme les furies des enfers. Tous ses pensées étaient tournées vers elle peut-être gisante, mourante sur le sol de son appartement. Sans plus attendre, il sortit son arme de son holter et tira dans les trois sécurités de la porte puis donna un grand coup d'épaule, sa force décuplée sous l'adrénaline, Booth sentit sa clavicule craquer sous le choc mais rien ne pouvait l'arrêter lorsqu'enfin la barrière céda. Il fit le tour des pièces rapidement, redoutant que derrière chaque ouverture, n'apparaisse sous ses yeux le corps inanimé de celle qu'il aimait même s'il avait tenté de l'oublier dans d'autres bras. Dans un premier temps, il fut soulagé, il ne l'avait pas trouvé mais son répit fut de courte durée. Et si elle était allé quelque part, après avoir déposé son dernier écrit qui retentissait à ses oreilles comme un adieu. Bones aurait trouvé un coin tranquille où…

Dieu, sur ma vie, je vous en prie, ne la laissez pas faire. Si vous lui prêtez vie, je vous promets de l'obliger à faire serment devant vous, même si je dois pour ça, la trainer pieds et poings liés jusqu'à l'autel.

Son inquiétude était telle qu'il se serait voué au diable pour qu'elle soit là, à l'instant devant lui et qu'il puisse la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer si fort et entendre son cœur battre contre le sien. Il se l'était refusé depuis si longtemps.

- Booth? Répondit Angéla essoufflée, couchés de travers sur le corps de son mari dans le lit conjugal.

- Angéla, c'est moi. Vous savez si Bones avait prévue quelque chose aujourd'hui?

- Oh salut Booth, je vais très bien, merci de demander. Et vous ? Quoi de neuf?

- Excusez moi Ange. Je suis désolé mais…

- Vous aller bien. Demanda l'artiste, interprétant maintenant l'anxiété dans la voix masculine, après avoir intimé à Hodgins de cesser ses caresses de cette sieste crapuleuse.

- Je suis chez Bones et il y a personne, je …ses téléphones ne répondent pas!

- Heu.. deux minutes, sexy boy. Vous voulez m'expliquer comment vous êtes entré si Brenn n'est pas là?

- Heu.. C'est-à-dire que j'ai défoncé la porte!

- Vous avez fait quoi? Ok, j'arrive, vous bougez pas.

Lorsqu'Angéla arriva à l'étage de sa meilleure amie, elle constata les dégâts sur le chambranle complètement arraché.

- Vous êtes pas bien! Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit?

Mais elle stoppa net devant l'homme assis sur le canapé et totalement anéanti, apparemment il avait pleuré, ses yeux étaient rouges. Il fallait que cela soit important pour qu'il fracasse la porte. De plus à part pour le boulot, Booth et Brennan n'étaient plus aussi inséparables. Malgré sa rupture, trois mois plutôt, il restait distant avec sa partenaire. Un verre ou un déjeuner certes mais rien de plus. Brennan en souffrait mais acceptait en silence, heureuse qu'il n'ait pas simplement mis fin à leur partenariat.

- Vous m'expliquer ce carnage? Questionna Angéla qui sentait sa patience faiblir. - Vous pensez que c'est pas suffisant de la traiter comme vous le faites, vous voulez aussi qu'elle reste cloitrée chez elle en attendant votre bon vouloir?

La colère avait remplacé la compassion. Qu'il mijote un peu, si cela pouvait lui remettre les idées en place, après tout!

Ses yeux noirs flamboyaient, droite les mains sur les hanches, le jaugeant de toute sa hauteur, son ventre rond pointé comme une arme redoutable.

- Je… non. Je vous parais aussi monstrueux que ça Angéla? Demanda-t-il démoralisé, ses yeux l'implorant d'avoir pitié.

- Ok Booth, alors pourquoi vous être rué ici comme un dément?

- Je voulais lui parler, lui dire qu'il fallait qu'on arrête de se faire du mal, qu'il était temps d'essayer de…

- Comme ça? Vous vous levez un matin et hop, vous décidez! Alors pourquoi avoir pulvérisé cette porte? Vous aviez bien une raison… Elle pourrait être simplement sortie faire des courses, se promener.

- J'ai peur qu'elle ait fait une bêtise Angéla, vous ne comprenez pas. Il s'était relevé et arpentait la pièce de long en large comme un lion en cage.

- Et si vous me racontiez plutôt ce qui pourrait vous faire pensez ça!

Il chercha des yeux le PC portable de Brennan qui trônait sur le bar. - Pour comprendre Angie, il faut que vous écoutiez le journal de ce midi. Fit-il en frappant frénétiquement les touches du clavier.

Par-dessus son épaule, qu'il tentait d'éviter de bouger d'ailleurs et qu'elle trouvait avoir une drôle de position masquée par le blouson, la page d'accueil de la chaine MBC s'afficha puis il se dirigea vers le replay du journal de treize heures. Il cliqua enfin sur le sujet souhaité et tous deux regardèrent le reportage qui avait mis Booth dans tous ses états.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant mais je vous assure que Brennan n'est pas suicidaire. Malgré la façon détestable dont vous la traiter, elle ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Elle sait que cela anéantirait Max et Russ et moi, je serais inconsolable. En plus, je lui ai demandé d'être la marraine de mon bébé. Fit-elle en posant les mains délicatement sur son abdomen. - Vous pensez sincèrement qu'elle peut être aussi insensible à la peine qu'elle pourrait nous infliger. Elle a beaucoup trop changé pour ça, et pour se qui en résulte, je le regrette presque. Le regarda-t-elle mécontente.

- Vous voulez que je vous dise une dernière chose Booth. Ces derniers mois n'ont pas été les plus heureux de sa vie, je ne vous apprends rien, elle se sent coupable de tout ce qui vous arrive. A cause de ses choix qu'elle regrette aujourd'hui, elle a accepté votre proposition stupide mais Camille lui mène aussi la vie dure, elle lui reproche tout ce fiasco. D'avoir pensé à elle seule en partant pour les Moluques. C'est un comble tout de même, elle n'a jamais fait que penser aux autres toutes ces années. Elle s'est tuée au boulot, sans profiter un moment de son aisance financière pour partir en vacances. Et là, pour une fois qu'elle décide d'un truc qui lui semble vitale pour retrouver un semblant d'équilibre, on lui reproche. Avouez que question compréhension et amitié, elle est bien entourée. Et on s'étonnera après qu'elle préfère sa solitude à notre compagnie.

- Alors où peut-elle bien être, Ange?

L'agent du FBI n'avait pas fermé la bouche que lui et la belle artiste se retrouvaient mis en joue par une escouade de policiers de la ville, sans doute alertés par les voisins, que des intrus avaient pénétré l'appartement de Tempérance Brennan et la retenaient peut-être en otage.


	3. Chapter 3

Malgré leurs protestations, Booth et Angéla étaient menottés, difficile de faire entendre raison à ces représentants des forces de l'ordre sans pouvoir pour l'un justifier de son port d'arme et de son identité, son badge FBI était à la maison. Angéla avait fait une esclandre et insulté l'inspecteur chargé du délit et Booth n'avait pas usé de diplomatie, trop préoccupé du sort de sa partenaire. Du coup, histoire de les calmer, ils avaient été embarqués tous les deux dans le panier à salade et emmenés au commissariat.

Madame Hodgins téléphona à son époux qui cacha mal son hilarité en venant la récupérer derrière les barreaux de la cellule, ses yeux bleus pétillaient et Angéla finalement se rendit à sa bonne humeur sous la cocasserie de la situation. Le directeur du FBI confirma que Booth était bien un de leurs agents bien qu'il soit assez spécial…

Sur le trottoir devant le commissariat.

- Bon maintenant qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire? S'adressa la jeune femme à son ami.

- Vous avez entendu, on doit attendre quarante huit heures avant de pouvoir signaler officiellement sa disparition. Il peut lui être arrivé n'importe quoi. Souffla Booth passablement désespéré. Lundi, il sera peut-être trop tard…

- Bon de toute façon, on a pas le choix. Il faut retourner chez Brenn. On peut pas laisser sa porte ouverte aux quatre vents. Vous! En lui pointant un doigt accusateur sur la poitrine. Vous aller nous montrer vos talents de bricoleur hors pair et acheter le nécessaire pour réparer les dégâts de son entrée. OK? Et arrêtez donc de vous faire du mouron. J'imagine même pas le savon qu'elle va vous passer quand elle rentrera. Un pour la porte, deux pour vous être luxé l'épaule sur sa porte. Jack vous donnera un coup de main en attendant qu'un professionnel s'occupe de ça!

Hodgins, enclin à la plaisanterie et ne voulant pas être en reste après cette aventure.

- Maintenant que vous lui faites plus la gueule, espérons que le docteur B ne vous fasse pas le remake de l'auberge du cul tourné.

Angie pouffa à la remarque tandis que Booth rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles sous le sous entendu grivois.

Pendant que nos trois amis se rendaient au domicile de l'anthropologue pour en assurer le gardiennage, celle-ci, inconsciente du drame qui s'était joué chez elle et de l'état d'esprit dans le lequel se trouvait son partenaire qui était aussi l'homme qu'elle aimait à pleurer, trottinait depuis une heure, pieds nus, en kimono, dans les allées du parc Lincoln. Ce stage de Karaté qu'elle n'avait pas suivi depuis longtemps, serait certainement bénéfique tant pour son corps qui avait besoin de libérer toutes les tensions accumulées ses derniers mois, que son esprit qui restait fixé sur l'échec amoureux de sa vie. Presque six kilomètres en petites foulées dans les cuisses mais rien n'aurait pu la faire arrêter. Ressentir cette douleur dans chacun de ses muscles prouvait qu'elle avait négligé trop longtemps son corps, abandonnant peu à peu ses joggings matinaux ou du week end pour préférer se morfondre chez elle, à sangloter sur son histoire d'amour avec Booth qui n'aurait jamais lieu. Juste amis ne cessait-il de lui rappeler peu délicatement chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Elle se torturait à imaginer ses samedis, ses dimanches, ses soirées en compagnie galantes seulement dominés par le sexe. Ce matin, mue par une impulsion soudaine et victime encore d'insomnie, à trois heures du mat', elle errait comme une âme en peine dans sa cuisine, cherchant vainement vers qui se tourner pour se laisser aller à déverser son chagrin.

Angéla, sa meilleure amie? La jeune femme devrait supporter son regard navré mais tant affectueux qu'elle pleurerait encore sur son épaule.

Camille lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle était la seule responsable de cette débâcle.

Russ, Max iraient tout droit casser la figure à l'objet de sa douleur.

Quand à la source de la douleur elle-même, il n'y avait rien à dire. Le minimum de fierté qui lui restait lui interdisait d'aller frapper à sa porte.

Les infos annonçaient la fête de la renaissance, elle déversa donc, aux premières heures de l'aube, toute sa douleur, ses regrets, son amour enfuit et désormais inaccessible dans un poème qu'elle offrirait au regard d'inconnus mais qui la soulagerait. Exprimer par des mots sur une page blanche, ce sentiment qu'elle avait voulu ignorer mais qui s'était sournoisement infiltré dans son cœur. Cette torture si douce qu'elle venait tout juste de découvrir et qui déjà lui échappait. Ces milliers d'aiguillons faits d'amertume, d'espoirs insensés, de souvenirs heureux et de si intenses impressions de compter enfin pour quelqu'un, attisaient la flamme qui brulait au fond de son cœur et la consumait littéralement. Après avoir accroché sur la palissade, parmi d'autres, sa confession, elle partit rejoindre ses condisciples et se consacra pleinement à son entrainement, l'esprit vide. Suite à cette course d'endurance, elle soumit son corps aux étirements puis le groupe se réunit sur une pelouse un peu à l'écart pour faire et refaire les principaux katas appris durant ces dix dernières années. Des enchainements compliqués et synchronisés par tous les participants desquels montaient, dans un ensemble parfait, des cris d' efforts soutenus. Les promeneurs s'arrêtaient à ce spectacle original sans que les karatékas n'y prêtent aucune attention, focalisés sur l'art martial. Le reste de la journée fut vouée au combat proprement dit dans le dojo de la onzième rue qui longeait le parc. Un repas en commun avant qu'elle ne s'écroule sur la natte qui servirait à son repos. Demain, levé cinq heures pour une journée semblable à s'aguerrir aux contraintes du karaté pour ces disciples de haut niveau.

Les Hodgins et Booth étaient restés chez Brennan pour la nuit, espérant malgré les heures qui passaient, entendre frapper à la porte. Brennan serait très surprise de constater que sa clef n'ouvrait plus sa serrure, il fallait donc que quelqu'un soit là constamment. Booth se tournait et retournait sur le canapé sans pouvoir fermer l'œil, dés qu'il s'assoupissait, il la voyait agonisante dans un chemin creux ou flottant dans le cours du Potomac ou bien encore sans vie après avoir jeté sa voiture du haut d'une falaise. Il luttait contre le sommeil pour ne plus avoir devant les yeux ces images de cauchemars. Son épaule bandée le faisait atrocement souffrir malgré les analgésiques mais rien de comparable avec la souffrance qu'il ressentait à son absence. Comment avait-il seulement pu imaginer pouvoir tourner la page, avancer sans elle pour les trente ou cinquante ans à venir, la tolérer seulement à ses côtés comme amie alors qu'elle avait été et resterait la femme avec qui il savait pouvoir vivre l'amour avec un grand A et uniquement avec elle. Il avait aimé les autres, Rebecca, Tessa, Camille ou Hannah, sincèrement mais jamais son cœur n'avait vibré si fort que pour Elle. Avec Tempérance Bones, Booth se sentait capable de déplacer les montagnes, de supporter tout, d'être rassurer et en paix avec lui-même parce qu'elle était l'Ange que Dieu avait choisi pour lui. L'âme sœur que chacun espère trouver un jour pour vivre l'éternité. Celle qui lui donnerait cet enfant qui serait un mélange parfait et magnifique de deux être qui s'aiment.

Au matin, il était plus désespéré que jamais puisqu'elle n'était toujours pas rentrée. Encouragé par Angéla qui restait la journée ici et le préviendrait du moindre développement, il se prépara pour chercher Parker qui avait un match à disputer.

- Et inutile d'effrayer votre fils, hein! Avec la tête que vous faites, le pauvre va penser au pire. Lui ordonna l'artiste en l'obligeant à avaler quelque chose avant de partir.

- Quand je pense, trop prés ça va pas , et trop loin c'est pire. Faut vraiment que vous discutiez tous les deux, hein! Parce que sinon c'est moi qui vais commettre un meurtre. Je vais finir par en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre. Remontée comme un coucou à cause de ses deux amis complètement idiots.

Hodgins poussa Booth vers la sortie en gardant Angéla éloignée de l'agent, inquiet pour la grossesse de son épouse qui s'énervait bien trop ces derniers temps.


	4. Chapter 4

Cet appartement était si déprimant et reflétait tellement sa solitude devenue insupportable que Brennan préféra encore profiter un peu du calme offert par le Dojo. Agenouillée sur le tatami, la jeune femme se laissait envahir par le silence de cette salle immense, seulement tournée sur les propres battements de son cœur. Elle était dans un état second, épuisée physiquement par l'entrainement intense de ces deux derniers jours, incapable d'aligner deux idées à la suite dans son esprit qui refusait toute conciliation. Seulement des vagues de souvenirs, des impressions diaphanes entre souffrance et plénitude, entre la sensation d'un gouffre absolu au bord duquel, elle se sentait attirée et celle d'avoir presque touché du bout du doigt un sentiment unique, inconnu et immense qui la rendait presque euphorique. Sans doute encore sous l'effet de certaines toxines ou stimulants chimiques qui courraient en elle, libérés par son cerveau sous pression. Ne tenant plus la position à genoux, Tempérance s'allongea et laissa son esprit vagabonder sur les ombres que dessinaient les éclairages au plafond puis doucement ferma les yeux pour s'endormir enfin.

Il était presque sept heures lorsqu'elle s'éveilla plus reposée qu'il n'y a longtemps, courbatue certes avec sans doute quelques bleus qui commençaient à apparaitre à cause de son acharnement à combattre, à chuter et se relever, refusant de se laisser vaincre, allant jusqu'à l'extrême limite de ses forces. Elle partit directement au labo, pas le temps de repasser chez elle si elle ne voulait pas être en retard. Inutile de donner matière à jaser ou à reproches sur de nouvelles mauvaises habitudes. Elle était connue pour arriver souvent la première au travail. Elle pourrait se doucher sur place et se changer, elle avait toujours quelques affaires de rechange sur son lieu de travail.

Elle buvait un café sur le chemin de son bureau lorsque le téléphone dans l'office d'Angéla sonna.

-Tempérance Brennan, j'écoute. Répondit-elle, étonnée de n'y voir encore personne, presque neuf heures pourtant.

- Docteur Brennan?… Tempérance?… S'informa la voix surprise.

- Oui, Andrew évidemment. En reconnaissant la voix nasillarde. Que puis- je pour vous? Madame Hodgins n'est pas encore arrivée, puis-je lui transmettre un message? Agacée par le silence au bout de la ligne.

- On vous cherche partout! L'agent Booth pensait que vous aviez disparue!

- Pardon? Quelques secondes pour comprendre l'ironisme de ce quiproquo. Suis- je sensée donner mon emploi du temps à tout le monde avant de partir en week-end? Maintenant braquée.

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire après tout! Marre de sa froideur, marre qu'on la regarde comme une bête curieuse en train de crever. Qu'on lui foute la paix. Qu'on la laisse redevenir comme avant, impénétrable aux sentiments, aux émotions. Avant elle ne souffrait pas, avant elle était seule mais savait s'en accommoder. Avant. Avant.

Elle raccrocha furieuse. Il voulait la preuve qu'elle était vivante? Qu'elle avait retrouvé toute sa lucidité, son stoïcisme. Il n'allait pas être déçu!

La colère commençait à gronder en elle. Cet homme, son coéquipier avait la fâcheuse faculté, même absent à lui faire ressentir des émotions aussi bonnes que dévastatrices.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le grand bâtiment du Hoover, Brennan ignora les regards curieux que certains agents lui envoyaient, elle entra dans l'ascenseur furibonde et programma le troisième étage, celui de son partenaire. La cabine s'ébranla. Quelques dizaines de secondes pour atteindre sa destination, les portes s'ouvrirent, l'anthropologue s'engagea pour sortir, tournée intérieurement vers sa colère mais l'homme la percuta brutalement, sans doute lui aussi inattentif à son environnement. Collision violente qui la projeta sur la paroi du fond tandis que l'homme, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc de ce qui se trouvait juste à quelques centimètres de lui, tous deux rendus muets et paralysées tandis que les portes se refermaient sur eux.

- Bones! S'écria l'agent Booth d'une voix étranglée d'émotion. Il s'était rué sur elle sans qu'elle n'anticipe son geste mais cette étreinte brutale due au soulagement, lui arracha un gémissement de douleur, elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend? Demanda la jeune femme d'un air froid alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre. Des semaines, des mois qu'elle s'était imaginée enfin dans la chaleur de ses bras. Elle devait briser le contact avant de n'être plus en mesure de se soustraire à son rêve et une fois encore se ridiculiser.

L'agent laissa retomber son bras valide le long de son corps comme sous l'effet d'une douche froide, alors que Brennan se rendait compte que son épaule était immobilisée sous sa veste dont la manche pendait, vide.

Ils se regardaient maintenant, les yeux dans les yeux, leurs regards ne pouvant se détacher de l'autre lorsque la cabine émit un grincement sinistre puis s'immobilisa entre deux étages.

- Oh non, non. Pas ça! S'emporta Brennan qui plaquait ses mains en arrière sur la paroi froide. Dans ses yeux, d'un coup d'un bleu plus sombre, son partenaire cru lire une vague de panique apparaitre alors que la respiration de la jeune femme devenait plus saccadée. Elle s'était totalement crispée et tentait de retenir les larmes qui commençaient à envahir ses yeux. Les éclairages se mirent à clignoter sans que Booth n'ose parler puis les lumières s'éteignirent les laissant dans le noir total.

Au travers des portes, ils pouvaient entendre tous les deux des voix d'hommes et de femmes, employés de l'étage au dessus; sans doute quelqu'un avait dû appeler l'ascenseur alors qu'ils se remettaient de leur surprise.

Bones était en vie, là, à quelques centimètres de lui mais ne semblait pas d'humeur à accepter son étreinte. Son cœur explosait dans sa poitrine tant il était soulagé, il devait absolument prendre sur lui pour ne pas l'enlacer, la presser contre lui, glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux et laisser ses narines reprendre possession de son si captivant parfum. Il avait cru devenir fou depuis samedi. Comment seulement imaginer sa vie sans elle qui lui était devenue aussi chère que son fils. Les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui et qui, sans elles, le destinait au néant. Il se torturait en vain l'esprit pour dire quelque chose mais sa gorge était tellement nouée. Bones ne pouvait pas encore une fois le rejeter alors qu'il avait enfin admis que son amour pour elle était plus fort que jamais, qu'il s'était tout simplement leurré en croyant pouvoir continuer à la considérer simplement comme une amie, sa meilleure amie certes mais aussi et définitivement la femme , la seule femme qu'il avait vraiment aimé. C'était une torture de la sentir là, si proche et à la fois si lointaine. Ne pas baisser les bras encore une fois, décider de se battre pour obtenir enfin cet accès au bonheur qu'il se refusait depuis des semaines.

Il ne pouvait plus supporter ce silence insoutenable alors qu'il était aux portes de la félicité. Il fallait qu'il lutte pour obtenir qu'elle le pardonne pour cette indifférence qu'il s'était avoué feinte depuis que Bones lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Cette fois, elle voulait tenter sa chance, plus retourné qu'il n'aurait dû, il avait, par orgueil refusé d'entendre et s'était muré dans la certitude que la journaliste était celle qui le rendrait heureux. Foutaise! Aucune femme si belle, courageuse, talentueuse soit-elle ne pouvait rivaliser avec l'amour qu'il portait à sa partenaire, à Bones, sa Bones.

C'était un signe du ciel qu'ils soient ici, cloitrés tous les deux dans cet espace réduit sans aucun échappatoires. L'instant de vérité où leur avenir basculerait vers le paradis ou du côté de l'enfer.

Doucement, furtivement, il s'approcha à tâtons de la femme qu'il aimait…


	5. Chapter 5

Alors qu'il avançait minutieusement, sa jambe rencontra une résistance, il se baissa doucement alors que sa main cherchait la forme recroquevillée sur le sol. Ses doigts remontèrent jusqu'à son visage pour trouver des perles d'eau inondant les joues de sa partenaire. Elle pleurait en silence et il en fut bouleversé. Il s'installa juste à côté d'elle et amorça le geste de lui passer le bras autour des épaules, hélas Bones sembla résister.

- Chut Bones! Fit-il en chuchotant, tout la forçant à accepter l'accolade. Il la sentait contre lui respirer rapidement. Venez là! C'est moi ou cette panne qui vous effraie? Osa-t-il le plus calmement possible, redoutant la réponse.

Booth surprit son amie à déglutir bruyamment.

- Je suis un peu…claustrophobe, Booth ça ne vient pas…de vous. S'entendit-il répondre, bien que cette hésitation semble démentir l'explication.

- Ok sans doute un peu des deux alors… Rien ne vint contredire. Essayez de vous relaxer, respirez profondément, d'accord. Vous ne m'en avez jamais parlé Bones, je croyais que les partenaires se disaient tout…je n'ai jamais même rien soupçonné, suis-je devenu si aveugle?

Une voix de petite fille apeurée sembla vouloir répondre.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute, Booth j'essaye de me raisonner lorsque je sens venir le malaise et en général je préfère éviter de me retrouver coincée dans un espace clos. Des ouvriers avaient condamné la cage d'escalier pour repeindre. Je n'ai pas eu le choix pour venir vous voir.

- Et ça dure depuis longtemps?

- Quatre ans, je sais c'est ridicule mais…

- Absolument pas Bones! En resserrant son bras. La jeune femme, vaincue laissa aller son visage contre lui, alors qu'il posait sa joue contre ses cheveux. - Vous êtes très forte mais vous ne pouvez pas espérer tout contrôler, hein! Taffet a fait bien plus de mal qu'on peut lui en attribuer.

Il avait identifié la source du traumatisme.- Quand je pense que comme un idiot, je croyais que vous préfériez les escaliers pour garder la forme!

Aucun écho à sa plaisanterie.

- Hé, Ho, y'a quelqu'un? Comme prit en faute et sans réfléchir malgré leur prison, les deux partenaires se détachèrent instantanément et Booth se remit sur ses pieds dans la seconde.

- Sweets! On est coincé Bones et moi! Qu'est- ce qu'ils foutent bon sang pour démarrer les générateurs de secours.

- Le docteur Brennan est avec vous? Mais je croyais qu'elle avait disparue!

Tempérance Brennan s'était rapprochée, elle aussi des portes.

- Je n'étais pas chez moi, Docteur Sweets. J'assistais à un stage de Karaté au parc Lincoln depuis vendredi soir.

- Vous n'avez même pas dormi chez vous? Demanda le jeune psy qui s'était assis devant les portes en métal, closes. Les agents qui passaient le regardaient en souriant. L'image d'un ados assis en tailleur devant un mur auquel il parlait, rendait cette vision un tantinet ridicule, en plus il semblait prendre consciencieusement des notes sur son carnet.

Brennan eut l'impression que son partenaire retenait son souffle en attendant la réponse.

- Non Docteur Sweets, ces stages sont faits pour se déconnecter totalement de la civilisation. Repas et coucher se font sur place pour tous les participants, élèves comme professeurs.

- Intensif alors. Pourquoi ressentez-vous le besoin de…enchaina le thérapeute.

- Sweets! Vous avez l'intention de nous psychanalyser en public. Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas seul dans le couloir. Si dans trois secondes vous êtes toujours là, je vous jure qu'en sortant…vous feriez mieux d'aller voir ce que les mecs de la maintenance fabriquent et fissa!

Il avait sentit la main de Brennan sur son bras, l'invitant à se calmer.

- Vous savez que ce gamin n'a aucune décence quelques fois, il en loupe jamais une pour nous torturer.

Mais son intention de détendre l'atmosphère ne trouva toujours pas un semblant d'amusement. Il balaya l'air de son bras et ne rencontra que le vide. Elle s'était reculée loin de lui. Booth, l'oreille aux aguets tenta de détecter le bruit de sa respiration quelque part dans cette cage des deux mètres carré.

- Bones?

- Je suis là. La voix ne semblait pas avoir retrouvé toute sa sérénité.

Son ouïe fine perçue la direction. Elle était assise par terre, immobile sans doute, concentrée sur sa frayeur dans cet espace sans issue, pour l'instant.

- Avancez-vous un petit peu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

- Je m'installe derrière vous. Vous n'avez rien à craindre, alors qu'il se positionnait derrière elle. Il releva ses genoux comme pour en faire des barrières contre un danger invisible tandis que son bras lui enserrait la taille pour l'obliger à s'appuyer contre son torse.

-Maintenant détendez- vous. Je suis là et je n'ai absolument aucune attention de bouger avant que ces portes ne soient ouvertes. Booth sentait d'imperceptibles tremblements parcourir le corps de sa partenaire tandis que son cœur palpitait dans sa poitrine comme celui d'un oisillon tombé du nid.

Il tourna sa bouche vers le pavillon de son oreille, seulement séparée par ses mèches brunes qui chatouillaient délicieusement son nez. Un sourire vint ourler ses lèvres dans l'obscurité, priant intérieurement pour que le gamin ne trouve personne pour les délivrer avant un moment. Bones semblait déjà moins tendue.

- Qu'avez-vous fait à votre épaule?

- Je… elle sentit l'embarras.

- Pardon, cela ne me regarde sans doute pas.

Il resserra son étreinte. -Vous savez qu'on s'est fait un sang d'encre, Bones! J'ai imaginé tous les scénarios catastrophes possibles et imaginables. J'ai tellement eu peur. Si vous aviez fait une bêtise à cause de moi, jamais je n'aurais pu me le pardonner.

- Mais enfin pourquoi avoir pensé une chose pareille. C'est ridicule!

- Ridicule! Vous plaisantez! Alors qu'il haussait le ton. Comment vouliez-vous que j'interprète le texte que vous avez laissé au parc?

La jeune femme se raidit, elle tentait maintenant de s'extirper des bras musclés qui l'emprisonnaient.

Elle avait réussi, Booth l'avait lâché lorsqu'il l'avait entendu hoqueter de sanglots.

- Agent Booth?

- Ah Sweets, ce n'est pas le moment! Foutez le camp! Lança Booth d'une voix forte.

Choqué de l'accueil, le jeune psy retenta. Je vous…

- Sweets si vous ne la fermez pas, j'vous colle une balle entre les deux yeux, d'accord? Le ton on ne peut plus menaçant.

- Faites- moi sortir d'ici Sweets. MAINTENANT. Alors que Brennan tambourinait sur les battants du cube métallique. Sans doute en proie à une crise d'angoisse, ses nerfs lâchaient.

- Soyez patiente docteur Brennan. Tentez de respirez doucement. Les ouvriers font se qu'ils peuvent mais apparemment le groupe électrogène de cet étage semble hors d'usage. Ça va prendre un moment avant que…

Booth entendit un bruit sourd comme la chute d'un corps à terre, Bones ne répondait pas à ses appels. Tempérance devait s'être évanouie.

A tâtons, l'agent, le cœur retourné d'inquiétude, trouva sa partenaire inconsciente, la palpa pour enfin l'emprisonner contre lui.

- Vous êtes un imbécile Sweets, vous étiez obligé de lui dire ça? Comment peut-on être aussi idiot. Bones s'est évanouie. Vous êtes content? Je vous avais dit de la fermer! Sa voix courroucée rebondissait sur les parois froides de leur prison.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

L'attente allait sans doute être longue ainsi installa-t-il sa précieuse amie contre lui. Malgré le noir qui les entourait, il dégagea les mèches de cheveux de son visage dont il caressa les contours du bout des doigts comme il effleurait le ventre du songe qui avait hanté ses nuits des mois avant leurs départs. Cet abdomen doux et rond, ferme qui cachait la vie et le laissait en extase un instant trop court à son réveil avant que la réalité ne vienne lui rappeler son refus de lui et cette grossesse jamais mener à terme que dans ses rêves.

Sa main glissa sous la tunique pour trouver sa peau douce, le contact l'électrisa, ne bougeant plus d'un millimètre, le corps entier enrobé d'une impression exquise. Des volutes de chaleur venaient en rafales irradier son bas ventre et son cœur qui pulsait sous l'émotion. Tout contre sa joue, une larme mouilla celle de la jeune femme, ses lèvres butinaient son visage tandis qu'elle restait toujours sans réaction.

Quelques minutes et Bones revenait à elle doucement et lorsqu'il la sentit assez consciente pour l'écouter.

- Je ne vous retiendrai pas contre votre gré Bones? Lui murmura-t-il tout bas contre son oreille. - Mais je vous demande seulement de réfléchir à ce que vous avez écrit. Bien qu'elle se tende encore, la pression légère qu'il exerça sur sa taille suffit à la persuader de suspendre sa fuite et l'écouter. L'obscurité les entourait toujours. - Si vous étiez sincère, si vous pensez m'aimez…donnez moi cette chance de vous prouver que malgré le mal que je vous ai fait, malgré le mensonge dont j'ai voulu me persuader d'en aimer une autre ou d'écarter pour longtemps les aventures romantiques, c'est vous seule que j'ai toujours aimé. J'étais trop fier pour reconnaitre que vous seule pouvez me faire connaitre le bonheur total. C'est à vous et seulement à vous que je peux tout confier de moi, mes mauvaises actions, mes tourments, mes colères ou mes incertitudes. A vous, je n'ai rien su cacher parce que je sais que vous ne me jugez pas. C'est vers vous que je me suis toujours tourné quand je doutais, lorsque j'avais mal.

- Booth!

- Non, laissez-moi continuer. Vous êtes une femme intelligente et je suis certain que vous avez toujours su, au fond de vous, qu'avec moi cela serait différent, c'est pour ça que vous vous êtes enfuie la première fois. Vous avez tenté de nier aussi mais vous n'avez pas résisté non plus. C'est vous qui m'avez forcé la main pour retravailler avec moi et je n'ai pas résisté plus que ça. Avouez-le. Quoi que l'on dise, que l'on fasse, nos chemins ne peuvent jamais se séparer bien longtemps. Il est temps arrêter de résister, non?

Il remercia intérieurement cette panne providentielle. Elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir mais aussi, leurs yeux ne pouvaient pas se voir, ils ne pouvaient recourir à cette connexion silencieuse dont-ils avaient toujours eut le secret. Chacun devait exprimer avec des mots, ses non dits accumulés depuis des années, ses incertitudes, ses doutes.

- Je vous aime, c'est aussi simple que ça. C'est avec vous que je veux vivre les cinquante prochaines années. Avec vous que je veux des enfants. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas pensé encore à tout ça mais vous devez savoir quelles sont mes attentes, mes envies. Savoir ce à quoi vous vous engager si vous voulez encore de moi. L'amie ne me suffit plus Bones, je veux autrement plus de vous, de nous.

Le cœur de Tempérance Brennan battait à tout rompre. Était-elle prête à accepter tout ça? Une vie de couple avec lui, lui donner des enfants, apprendre à vivre avec ce qui ressemblait à une épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête durant les ans qu'elle vivrait avec lui.

Ne prendre aucun risque, essayer de planifier, de contrôler le temps présent sans savoir ce qui peut advenir demain. Personne ne pouvait se targuer de connaitre l'avenir. Avancer sur le même chemin ensemble, aller vers l'inconnu qui peut-être serait éphémère ou durerait l'éternité, découvrir ce monde nouveau que Booth appelait l'amour. Brennan était-elle prête à tenter cette aventure?

- Et si cela ne marche pas? L'entendit-il demander d'une voix frêle.

- Et si ça marchait? Répondit l'agent spécial plein d'assurance. - Je ne peux pas m'avancer sur ce que le destin a prévu pour nous, Bones. Fit-il en resserrant son bras autour de sa poitrine. - Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis malheureux sans vous, j'ai besoin de vous sentir prêt de moi à chaque instant. Ces deux derniers jours ont été un cauchemar que je ne veux jamais avoir à revivre.

- Me direz- vous tout de même ce que vous avez fait à votre épaule? Alors qu'il sentait que la jeune femme venait de mêler ses doigts aux siens.

- ça vous turlupine, hein! Gloussa Booth, maintenant qu'il sentait sa partenaire se détendre totalement contre lui. J'ai juste enfoncé une porte qui résistait.

- Oh!

- J'ai cru que vous… enfin j'ai défoncé votre entrée puisque vous ne répondiez pas, même au téléphone.

- Vous pensez que je m'étais…

- Oui! Un oui où transparaissait encore la peur rétrospective qui l'avait assaillie au seul silence qui lui répondait de l'appartement vide. - Je devrais savoir que vous êtes bien trop rationnelle pour arriver à cette extrémité mais moi, je ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Je ne réfléchissais plus, mon cœur hurlait. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eut aussi peur de toute ma vie, Bones. Ne me refaites jamais une peur pareille. Jurez le moi!

- Vous dites qu'il ne faut jamais jurer!

- C'est l'exception qui confirme la règle!

- Je vous le promets Booth. Après quelques instants. Vous pensez qu'il y en a encore pour longtemps à être coincé ici?

- Pourquoi? Vous vous ennuyez déjà!

- Non, bien sûr que non. Répondit Bones, un sourire dans la voix. J'ai seulement besoin de me dégourdir un peu et faire quelque chose dont j'ai envie depuis des mois.

Ils se relevèrent tous les deux.

- Et qui est?

- Vous embrasser! Sa bouche n'avait aucun besoin de lumière pour trouver celle de son partenaire mais lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent et que Brennan se blottit contre Booth pour la première fois, consentante, ce fut un éblouissement pour chacun. Le baiser d'abord timide se fit plus profond, leurs langues en symbiose pour ce premier ballet érotique tandis que leurs corps s'embrasaient de désir. Le cœur de l'un s'accordait au rythme de l'autre pour battre en harmonie. De sa main valide Booth tentait de reconquérir cette parcelle de peau qu'il avait découvert tout à l'heure tandis que la jeune femme passait hardiment ses mains en dessous de sa chemise. La braise qui couvait encore il y a peu, s'enflammait pour les consumer tous les deux. Leurs baisers se faisaient plus possessifs, plus gourmands, chacun se disputait le droit de découvrir ce sein dressé dont la pointe durcie par le désir n'attendait qu'une langue pour le dévorer ou ce buste musclé dont les tétons pointés réclamaient les caresses de la jeune femme. La passion autant que la faim de s'appartenir, se disputaient dans leurs gestes maladroits et pressés. Des mains tremblantes s'attaquèrent à la ceinture pour libérer un membre dont l'érection trahissait l'empressement. Ce besoin vital d'étancher sa soif de l'autre, prima sur l'endroit qui n'avait rien de romantique. Les ondulations de leurs deux corps faisaient naitre en eux des vagues de ravissement dont ils étouffaient leurs râles de plaisir et leurs cris d'extase dans l'épaule de l'autre.

La frustration due à son épaule blessée rendait Booth encore plus exigeant, voulant gouter la saveur de ce sexe tant rêvé durant des nuits entières. Brennan enfin au bord de la jouissance et défaillant presque le guida, impérieuse vers l'origine du monde et crut s'évanouir lorsqu'il s'enfonça enfin dans ses profondeurs. Bones s'arqua plus encore sous les coups de reins de son amant, rejeta la tête en arrière et se heurta contre la paroi. Le bruit dû résonner mais tout à l'écoute des râles de son partenaire, la douleur n'arriva pas à briser l'instant merveilleux de se sentir fusionnée avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Encore une seconde, deux et ils se rejoignirent dans les délices paradisiaques de la jouissance. Tremblants, troublés sans cesser de se butiner, encore sous le choc de ce premier acte d'amour dans un lieu qui n'avait rien de conventionnel. Mais avec Tempérance Brennan, sa Bones rien ne pouvait être banal et ne le serait jamais.

- Agent Booth, est-ce que…

- Je crois que Sweets a un don pour tomber toujours au pire moment! Gloussa Brennan sans s'écarter de la poitrine de son partenaire et bien plus maintenant.

- On devrait pouvoir tenir encore un peu Sweets! Répondit Booth répondant à l'humeur de sa compagne mais sans cesser ses caresses.

- C'est moi ou vous avez quelques difficultés à respirer?

- LA FERME SWEETS, DEGAGEZ! Crièrent t-ils en cœur avant d'éclater de rire enfin heureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


End file.
